Not Just Another Day
by King of Bijuus
Summary: InuYasha and sCryed cross. What happens when Kazuma and George Tatsunami find themselves sucked into Feudal Japan? AU, just a fun little story. Please read and review! KazKag MirSan Pairings
1. Unexpected Guest

Disclaimer:I do not own InuYasha or s-Cry-ed so dont sue me.  
---------------------------------------------------  
Wasteland 

"Give up Kazuma, you know you can't win!" George Tatsunami shouted towards his opponent.

"Oh yeah? Discriminating Last Bullet!" Kazuma yelled back. As soon as he launched his attack, George launched his. As the two attacks collided, however, it opened a dimentional rift that sucked both George and Kazuma in.  
------------------------------------------  
Feudal Era

"C'mon, Inuyasha, we need to rest!" Shippo whined. Everyone sighed exept InuYasha.

"InuYasha, don't make me say s-i-t."Kagome threatened.

"Ok fine! Just don't say it." Inuyasha grumbled. He couldn't hide the fear in his voice, however.

"Hey, I've got an idea! How about a picnic!" Kagome chimed.

Once everything was set, they all sat down on a checkered blanket and began eating."Wow, this stuff is delicious!" Shippou exclaimed. Kagome beamed at him.

"Tha-" Kagome had started to say 'thank you,' but she was cut off by a sudden yell coming from the air above them. Out of nowhere, a very bewildered person fell in the midst of their picnic. His head caught the edge of the bowl of potato salad, sending it flying in InuYasha's face.

"Why I oughtta..." InuYasha snarled, wiping the potatoes from his face. "Who the heck are you, anyway? Answer me!" He demanded, drawing the Tetsusaiga. Immediately, Kazuma stood up and took a defensive stance.

"Who wants to know?" The stranger retorted, balling a fist. Kagome stepped in the middle of the two, her hands on her hips.

"InuYasha, sit!" She snapped, and the dog demon slammed into the ground. She turned to Kazuma, who backed up a step, a little intimidated by her ability to send people slamming into the ground simply by her words. "What's your name?" She asked kindly. Kazuma blinked.

"Kazuma. Where the heck am I, anyway?"  
------------------------------------  
Naraku's castle

Naraku was in his private chambers, meditating, when Kagura came rushing in. "Kagura. What is it?" Naraku demanded, upset at her sudden interruption.

"There's an intruder in the main hall." Kagura informed him.

"Well then bring him to me." Naraku said with an air of impatience. He watched Kagura hurry off to meet this trespassser.

"Stop right there." Kagura called harshly towards the bewildered George.

"No one commands me! Big Magnum!" He yelled, gathering energy to summon the massive weapon.  
-------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have chapter one but I need reviews please so review! I will have chapter two up soon!

Story co-credited to IAmSofaKingWeToddEd -- Thanks for the help!


	2. Kazuma Joins the InuGang

Disclaimer:I dont own InuYasha or s-CRY-ed and I dont claim to. Although I might, when I get rich. 

Change in scene -  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Gang

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kazuma. I am Kagome. How did you get here?" Kagome invited politely.

"I have no idea. First, I was fighting with someone, and then suddenly, we were here. By the way, I'm looking for a person named George Tatsunami. Have you seen him?" Kazuma asked. Everyone shook their head and InuYasha just 'feh'ed.

"Maybe if you came with us, you could find this person." Sango said. Everyone nodded exept InuYasha, who was busy glaring daggers at him.

Miroku sat up suddenly. "I sense a demonic aura. Something is coming!" Kazuma looked around, bewildered. The ground split open and a large centipede demon erupted through the soil.

"Ahh, the Sssacred Jewel. You have sssome ssshardsss, yesss? Then hand them over!" The creature gurgled and growled.

"Over my dead body!" InuYasha roared back, drawing his sword.

Narakus Castle

"Hah. You think that puny weapon of yours can hurt me?" Kagura taunted. George growled, then laughed.

"Fool! You have no idea what you are in for!" George bellowed. Kagura smirked.

"Dance of Blades." She said, waving her fan. Her attack left the Big Magnum nothing more than a pile of scrap metal. George balked at her.

"WHAT! How could you have destroyed my Big Magnum with a puny fan!" He exclaimed. Kagura didn't answer, but instead took a step towards him.

"What is your business here?" She demanded. George took a step back.

"Hah. Like I have to explain myself to you!" He challenged. Kagura was growing quite annoyed. She raised her fan to deliver a final blow to the stupid man.

"That's enough, Kagura." There came a voice behind her. Immediately, the wind sorceress backed down to allow her master to approach the man. "How did you get into my castle?" He asked. George stared at the man a great while before deciding to answer.

"I don't know. First I was fighting this twerp who refused to die, and then I was here. Where is here, anyway?" George asked.

"This is Feudal Japan. You are not of this time." There came a small voice behind him. He turned around and jumped back as a very pale girl dressed in white approached him. She was holding a mirror and looked like a ghost. George was spooked.

"What the heck is that thing?" He said, his voice rather shaky.

"An incarnation. If you try and leave, she will dispose of you. What is your name?" Naraku asked.

"George Tatsunami, an alter of Holy!" He declared with a flourish. He was met with nothing but cold stares. With a distinct 'hmph,' he crossed his arms and looked indignant. Naraku turned and walked nobly into the castle, trailed by Kagura and Konna. "Hey wait, where're you going?" He cried. He followed the trio into the castle.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back with the Inuyasha gang

"Wind Scar!"

"Shocking First Bullet!"

Both attacks hit in rapid succession, decimating the demon. InuYasha stood prominently amongst the remains, victorious. He sheathed his sword and looked over at Kazuma, who was smiling at the crumbled beast.

"What're you so smug about?" InuYasha demanded.

"That was fun. Next time you need help killing anything, just lemme know." Kazuma said smartly.

"Thanks, but as you saw, I can handle it myself." InuYasha retorted venemously.

"Could've fooled me! From where I was standing, that thing had you on the ropes. You should be at my feet like the good dog you are." Kazuma snarled. InuYasha growled.

"Oh yeah? Iron Reaver--" He was cut off by a loud "InuYasha, sit!" from Kagome. He slammed into the ground.

"Both of you are acting like children! We need to find Naraku and this George person. According to what you said about him, Kazuma, if he and Naraku join forces, we're in some trouble." Kagome said.

"I can handle 'em both by myself." InuYasha grumbled under his breath. Kagome chose to ignore him.

So what did you think? I hope I get alot of reviews, but I guess I cant because no one likes my stories! Anyways sorry about that, please review!

Story co-credited to IAmSofaKingWeToddEd -- Thanks for the help!


	3. Kazumas Prayer Beads and Georges

Disclaimer:For the 5 millionth time I do not own InuYasha or s-CRY-ed.I have been updating 1 chapter a day so if you want more chapters review and tell me.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Kazumas Prayer Beads and Georges Shikon Shard

The Inu-Gang

"No, I dont think you can."Kazuma said with a tone of annoyance in his voice.Kagome was geting angry by the second.

"Who are you to be talking!" InuYasha retorted.Kagome was about to explode with rage until she felt a hand on her shoulder,she turned to see Miroku.

"Let them be." Miroku said calmly.When Inuyasha and Kazumas argument didnt die down Shippou exploded with rage.

"SHUT UP!"Shippou yelled with rage.Inuyasha and Kazuma looked at shippou with amusment."Why are you fighting?"Shippou asked.

Kaede heard all the racket and came out as yelled shut up."What are ye doing?" Kaede asked.

"Hes taking advantage of InuYashas Prayer Beads!" Sango said pointing to Kazuma.

"What is ye name?" Kaede asked Kazuma.

"Names Kazuma." Kazuma replied reaching out for the priestesess hand.

"If ye are taking advantage of InuYashas prayer beads then ye must experience them for yourself." Kaede said pulling out the prayer beads.She started chanting as Kazuma took a step back.

The beads appeared around Kazumas neck."Kagome Please do the honours."Kaede said looking at Kazuma.

"My pleasure.Down boy!"Kagome said

"GAH!" Kazuma yelled as he was slammed into the ground. He could feel the spell wearing off.He Got up and started tugging on it."What the heck is this!" he yelled.

-  
Narakus castle

Goerge followed Naraku the castLe where naraku turned to him.

"If you are going to stay here then you need one of these."Naraku said pulling out a shikon shard and handed it to him,

"What is this?"George asked looking at the shard.

"That is a shikon shard it will give you strength."naraku said putting it in his hand.

"What do I do with it?"George questioned eying the shard.

"Put it somewhere in your body and you will get extra strength."naraku replied turning around and heading to his quarters.

George trusted the man and thought of a place to put it.He walked over to the wall and sat down to think.Then he noticed that the shard was purple and black,he thought of it as an extra power boost if it was that color.He decided to put it in the palm of his hand and thats what he did.

-----------------------------------

THATS ALL Folks! Not really but it is for this chapter.Tell me if you like it or not just if you dont like it dont be to harsh in your review Please. 


End file.
